


War Prize

by spookyspicedchai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyspicedchai/pseuds/spookyspicedchai
Summary: The enemy cut me in three places. Once, between my legs, on the supple, milky flesh of my thigh, declaring my body as his property. Another, low on my stomach, symbolic of my womb and his future lineage. The last, above my breast, carving his name onto my heart.The victor marking claim to his prize.(On hiatus)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 17
Kudos: 120





	1. War Prize

The enemy cut me in three places. Once, between my legs, on the supple, milky flesh of my thigh, declaring my body as his property. Another, low on my stomach, symbolic of my womb and his future lineage. The last, above my breast, carving his name onto my heart. The victor marking claim to his prize.

After each incision, he drank from my blood, mouthing and tonguing at the tender wound in a way that made my legs fall open further around his bowed head. My body squirming and writhing, whimpers and moans tumbling unbidden from my mouth in misty confusion as my flesh relished in the burning hot laving of his tongue.

I couldn't decipher whether I was being baptized by an almighty angel or being desecrated by the devil himself.

He gripped one pale thigh in his rough, warm hand, spreading me out before him like a wedding feast, his carnal stare possessive and piercing as he gazed upon my virgin entrance. The act of his body forming as one with mine was already happening as my blood flowed into his cavernous mouth. My vision danced. The scene before me shimmered like an oasis in a scorched desert.

As he moved up to drink from the blood of my stomach, I felt my body opening up to him, moving and rearranging itself in strange ways that made my bones ache. My body sang out to him, permeating the air with a delectable sweetness that made him grab my hips harder. The flowering bruises would leave a garish wreath of fingerprints. In the morning, I would examine them in the mirror with a curious detachment.

My body, forever changed. Foreign. Claimed. Bound to a cruel enemy who cut down the man I loved, dressed his corpse in white sheets, dressed his bride-to-be in black lace, and made him watch as the body of his lover was burned to ash.

He mouthed at my stomach tenderly, savoring the taste of my rich blood like a heady wine. When he surfaced, he locked his gaze with mine. Emerald and turquoise was blown wide until only a disappearing ring of color remained against relentless black. Unrecognizable was the man before me. He was no longer a man. Not even a beastly savage. He had the depthless, hungry eyes of a demon.

My legs laid flush against the sheets, his head between my thighs, making room for his broad shoulders. In my head, _demon_. _Devil_. Though the spirit may be righteous, the flesh is weak. And so, the devil enters the body, knowing it can corrupt the soul.

_My body succumbing to its own ruin._  
_Welcoming the spoil._

He finished with my heart. Cruel and teasing. He kissed around ruby red and crying wound. My chest was tender under his touch. He smeared callous fingers in my blood, every rough pass catching on raw flesh, my body seizing in pain. He wiped flowing tears from my cheek with bloody fingers, smearing my face in war paint, turning me into a savage like him. He mixed my bodily liquids with reverence before sinking them into my open mouth. I was made to lick and receive as he explored the crevices of my mouth, the squishy give of my tightening throat. He pulled out on a violent cough, now clean fingers caressing my tear-stained cheekbone as one would admire fine polished china.

He meant to destroy me. Paint my body in his pleasure and leave nothing but scraps behind. As he climbed on top of me, his tightly coiled muscles seemed to slither underneath his bronzed skin like poisonous snakes ready to devour me whole.

He entered me without fingers, wanting to rip me open and have my insides spill out onto the bed, stain the sheets cherry red so they could be hung as proof, as celebration, as victory.

The war was won.  
The virgin ripe for the taking.

But, even as I cried out in pain, my body opened up to him. It worked against me as my last defense fell to the powerful force of his body pushing into mine. He pierced me in my most intimate place, stabbing into me over and over again as I lived through the anguish and humiliation of a hundred deaths.

The hoards of men who died beneath his blade were lucky to have died in battle, armed with swords and armor and shields. Protected by leather, rather than wrapped in wispy gossamer. Considered soldier, not bride. Spared from the spoils of war by sweet death. Fighting on their own two feet and not made to take it on their back.

If the soldiers standing guard in the hallway were disturbed by my cries of agony, they did not make themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like really sleep deprived and hyper right now... you know that good high you get after staying up all night? That. But anyways!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!  
> I'm finally posting my own work on here after lurking as an avid reader for many years. I haven't written *anything* in literally years, but I'm really happy and proud of myself for having fun and writing for myself.
> 
> I'm also really, really excited about this whole process and actually having people read something I wrote?! So please leave a comment, kudos, etc if you liked this crumb!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves during quarantine!
> 
> (Originally posted April 23, 2020)


	2. Gift Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know anything about sailing or rigging terminology, so pls excuse the use of any random terms I wanted to sound legit ><;;
> 
> Also, in the prologue, Erwin was characterized as having been killed in battle and given a proper burial, but I'm backtracking a little in order to make the plot work. It doesn't really change anything; it's correcting a minor timeline issue, but I didn't want anyone confused.
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Soft, yellow sunlight filtered in through the large windows, bathing the room in a veil of warm golden tones, rainbow prisms bouncing around the walls. For a moment, I thought I was dreaming as I stretched languidly before hissing in pain. My face pinched in confusion. Looking down, I saw the cut on my chest, scabbing over with dried blood. The crude signifier marking claimed ownership.

Last night's events cut through my disorientation of waking up in an unfamiliar bed like a bucket of ice cold water.

My wedding day. Ceremony. Celebration. Toasts and congratulations. Leaving the banquet hall with Erwin. Heading higher into the castle upon spiral staircases and long deserted hallways until we reached the wedding chamber reserved for nobility and high ranking military. A privilege of marrying the Commander of the Royal Guard and faithfully serving the monarch. Alone at last. Heated stares before surging forward. Hands reaching for more. Our bodies already intertwining on top of smooth satin sheets. Horns signalling the attack. Mike, Erwin's trusted general, barging in. Erwin leaving with an urgent command to barricade the door. Fire sailing across the night sky. Piercing screams. Foreign soldiers breaching the inner walls. Storming the castle. Heavy boots thundering over stone as they searched and pillaged.

I was hiding in the tub when rough hands dragged me across slippery porcelain back into the bedroom. They took in my ceremonial robes and left me there. The door locked from the outside. I could only listen and watch as the city burned. The clanging of swords and arrows whistling through the air, making their target, sounding enormously loud in the darkness of the room.

For hours they fought, ravaged, desecrated, killed. And, as the night wore on, my hopes of Erwin returning began to flicker out like a dying flame, until the sounds of war faded on the horizon and I was left in complete silence.

And then, _him_.

He arrived out of the shadows like a harbinger of death, casually clad in armor and caked in blood and grime. The proud stance of a warrior and victor. He climbed onto the bed like a hungry lion about to devour its prey, leaving dark streaks of mud and blood on the smooth white sheets.

In the silvery moonlight, my eyes deceived me, turning them into writhing intestines trailing after him like lost souls of the Underworld. The poor souls of soldiers killed in battle. Their spirits left to wander for all of eternity, unable to afford passage without a proper burial. He wore them around his neck like garish garlands and I turned away so I wouldn't have to see.

I came back to the present and looked down, expecting to see the remains of my wedding robe smeared in his hand prints from where he had touched. Instead, I found I was in a clean nightgown. Simple, long linen. The neck held together by a string that gathered the breathable fabric.

And that's when I noticed the rope around my right wrist, tied securely to the bed frame. I was alone, _but_ _not without insurance_ , I realized.

I looked around the spacious room, trying to locate a vase, a letter opener, a comb. Anything. But there was nothing. The room was pristine, preserved in soft ivory and decadent gold accents. Luxurious and stately, but purposely gutted like a fish. An empty shell of a once mighty kingdom, fell in one night.

The door stood before me, mocking me to try the handle and leave the confines of this gilded cage which remained untouched by the devastation of war that lay beyond the walls of this room, that is, if I were to not look down and count the carved incisions on my body currently hidden by my gown, marking me as property.

It was as I was digesting my paltry place in the workings of war that the door swung open to reveal a man with bronzed skin and dark hair. He was wearing a low cut tunic displaying his toned chest and muscular arms. The fabric was dyed an earthy green and resembled clothing worn by those in agrarian villages. These were not the regimented, tailored clothes of a seasoned soldier. However, even when not strapped in weighted armor, his power and strength was overpowering and undeniable. A skilled fighter, his body a weapon of war.

I stared after him, observing him as though he were a wild animal. His posture was relaxed as he made his way around the room, not sparing me a passing glance. I wanted to feel indignant as much as I wanted to remain invisible. Although he had bathed, the metallic stench of death still clung to his skin. The blood and gore had been washed off, but the lives he had taken were branded on his body as clear as day.

It appeared I was not the only one marked by another.

When he finally turned to face me and approach the bed, my arms moved in front of my body in a futile attempt to shield myself from him; the sudden action not taking into account the rope effectively tying me to the bed, causing the frame to shudder violently. I was distracted by the rattling noise when his hand shot out and gripped my wrist, drawing it up by my face. The rope was swiftly undone; his hand leaving my wrist immediately after. I lowered my hand with controlled measure—Erwin had always taught me the importance of reading your opponent, that the ability to do so was your greatest strength against an adversary—ready to strike like a viper if he made to touch me again. The rope rubbed against the soft palm of my hand as I held onto it like an anchor, conjuring up ways to use it in my head while never looking away from the dangerous threat standing in front of me.

"If you're planning on using that rope against me, you won't have much luck," he challenged, tone arrogant and knowing. "I've spent more seasons than I can count on a ship, know every knot there is to know and when to use it."

"To restrain a captive," he started, staring pointedly at me as I leveled his stare back at him with as much contempt as I could muster. "Secure a main sail during a storm; backslice a clove hitch, so it won't unravel. Even how to untie the front of a nightgown using a simple bowline," he finished, hand moving as quick as lightning to pull one end of the knot tying my gown together with a practiced flick of his wrist that sent the fabric slipping off my shoulders and tumbling down to my waist in the moment it took me to register his words through the barrage of nautical jargon.

Horrified, I gasped, my hands quickly clutching the front of my fallen gown to my bare body. The brute's brazen act made me tremble in shock and rage. My face burned with humiliation, threads jumped and snapped as my white knuckled fists strained the woven fabric in my shaking hands. The offending man glanced over his work with an audacious smirk, appraising the bruises and cuts decorating my body like a piece of refined artwork.

"My men told me they found you up here all alone. You're lucky they found you first; otherwise, the soldiers outside would still be passing you around with men lining up to have seconds and thirds." _Was it so different to be forcibly taken by one man?_ Levi wanted to say, but the venom in his thoughts stayed tightly tucked behind clenched teeth.

"So what were you? A body slave gifted by some foreign dignitary?" The assumption was thrown out in a callously cavalier fashion. He thought of me as collateral damage: indignities onto humanity were merely part of the barbaric transactional exchange of goods during war for pompous warriors like him—war was their legacy and death a competition to win. "From the silk robes, I would say they brought you here all the way from the Eastern Empires. Pious hypocrites sailing across oceans and waging wars they don't intend to fight and pretty young things like you pay the price for their imperialistic greed. Sweet pets sent over to soothe the burn and temper the blazing flames."

"Do you have a name, little one?"

I bristled at the condescension coating his words, but answered, nonetheless. _I was not a slave._

"It is Levi."

"Can you walk, Levi? Or, do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk on my own," I answered. He was teasing me, but I would not make this another game for him.

My maidenhead was a strawberry sized stain on the sheet that I covered with my hand as I pushed myself forward. The rituals surrounding chastity and virginity were insulting at best and dehumanizing at worst—centuries of systemic perversion passed down through generations—but a small part of me saw the symbolic token of my innocence and mourned the fact that it was stolen by a conceited bastard, rather than treasured by my betrothed.

_Where was Erwin now? Was he laying amongst the scattered corpses strewn about the courtyard like trampled roses? Was he a prisoner of war locked away in the dungeons?_

My lower back ached as I maneuvered out of the high bed, having to shift all the way to the edge for my bare feet to touch the rough floor. The uncomfortable sensation of sticky blood gathering between my buttocks and legs made me grimace. The movement had surely caused the dark red blood to stain the backside of my gown, but I wouldn't lower myself any further by drawing his attention or asking for a fresh set of clothes. For all I know, he would make me walk out of this room naked, so everyone could see what a mess he made of my body.

They say history is written by the victor.

I would kill this man and sign my name in his blood. Wars are waged and won by legions, declared by corrupt kings and ambitious emperors wanting to conquer the world, but revenge was served in the sweetness of sleep by widows and slaves and orphaned children unto unsuspecting men who consider themselves gods in the scales of war.

I am a gift horse, not a war prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ommggggg.... almost 2k word chapter!!! I know that's baby cakes for many people on here, but this is the longest chapter I have ever written!! I'm proud of myself *congratulatory claps*
> 
> I started this story with only one scene in my head (prologue from chap one) so I didn't have a plan from where to go from there (still don't;;) and I'm horrible at moving plot forward lmao but I saw that there were a small handful of you guys out there who showed interest in this story, by leaving comments or kudos or saving as a bookmark, so I really tried hard to churn out another chapter for you ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧*:･ﾟ˚˙✩‧₊.
> 
> Tysssmmm for reading~  
> It really means so much xD
> 
> Ooh, almost forgot, I'm open to accepting drabble prompts, so you're more than welcome to leave any of those down below if you want to! ;D


	3. Update =(

Hey guys, sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to give you an update cus I know some of you are waiting for chapter three. I'm planning to do a rewrite because the story has some structural and plotline issues that I want to modify sooner rather than later. The story as is isn't lining up with the rough vision I had in my head when I started. So I just wanted to give you a heads up.

I'm not sure when I'll have an update ready. I'm not in a good place these days. I'm really sorry to those who are invested in this story and I especially want to apologize and thank those anon readers who have to manually check back and refresh the page to keep up with the stories they're reading. I know anon readers are often the most dedicated and probably account for the majority of hits. So tysm.

I want to thank you all for the kudos, comments, and hits. I check them every day and I appreciate them so much. Please feel free to talk with me in the comments. I love talking with you (whoever you are). I'm also accepting drabble prompts, so you're more than welcome to leave any prompts in the comments! You can make it as specific, general, or random as you like and I'll try to fill them.

You can check out my other stories if you want. I plan to update those before I work on my rewrite for "War Prize".

I hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of themselves. See you soon.


End file.
